Time lines
this is a place to gather together all my wip timelines, although I'm not sure the word files will work here. at least the verbal ones can be here for now. see also 2014 Time Line Project 2012 sept book 1-5 outlines trilogy one D’zeron 1--Son of Desmond Harris Kansas to D’zeron etc 2--Home Bound--- going home? better title Allissa, Jayden to the forest of the Ancients, and to chath. 3 ….smoke of burning roots'' from----book 3 to 5 time line sort out may 2011'' Jason returns to earth w Serai and chathalen, Harris returns to Marrion Jay/homeStation w jASON Lenn and Alex meet –flashback-- tell their story, Thearon travels back in disguise as Rhonda and Darcy goes to esm to protect Leon. (Thaeron is not revealed to the reader at this point, so we see this only from the outside) endings all around ends with Jason and friends at home with family Lenn on station with Alexandreil They travel to earth, and Jonathan and Gloria tell stories about Desmond and the beginnings of HomeStation. Harris partially heals Jonathan with Sylvia, so Jason feels paid for the journey. They all meet Matthias. Taz, and Pershington to bookend with book one to close trilogy. ' Trilogy two Dynasty of Dreams '''Masquerade 'Lenn stays with Alex, they dream, and reawaken Desmond. the three of them talk about the past also. Alex is too preoccupied with this to miss Darcy. [not sure when to tell this to the reader, it might not be revealed till the reader knows about Desmond'' they are on Earth Thearon returns without Darcy, As Rhonda, he seduces Alex and sleeps with him, and again uses his telepathy to hi-jack Alex’s dreaming. '''called back to the station by Alexandreil who says he wants the to sleep on the station to show them something he has discovered with Lenn [Desmond, but he does not get a chance to tell them. Says Gloria will be interested. the reason Desmond wakes is they are wind walking, that is the sort of dream plan which he died in—normal shared dreams don’t wake him. He does not normally wind walk with Rhonda, he shares directly] Alexandreil asks them to stay the night on the station before going to the mural, to take them to Desmond. (Thearon wants to control them before they open the wall, He wants to steal Harris’s implant and Jason’s Identity Jason Serai Gloria Harris and Chathalen return to PHS agrees to visit the wall w Harris Matt takes Chathalen aside and gives him a message from Darcyon esm to guard Alex from Thearon in the dream plane. Chathalen understands it as protect Harris and Jason from Alexadreil [ they cannot direcctly tell him about Thearon]. Chathalen uses a barrier to break Alexandreil’s connection to the waking so he cannot attack the waking connection of Jason and Harris. Alex responds in kind, under Theraon’s control Jonathan having taught him the same dream skills. should be dreaming with them Desmond might also???? they have awakened Desmond already while Jason was gone .planed to kill Harris remove his control implant, implant it later into himself; Keep Alex as Center until he had his own control implant and could turn the station over to himself. [does he know Jason is the son? probably not, and Jason has no implant so he’s not at risk, but Chathalen thinks he is When Alex dies, Harris knows immediately because the station Center will fall to him. could take it but Harris is Higher status after Alex is lost, Lenn returns immediately to the Marrion Jay During the next day, they try to sort out what happened and how and why and who will lead Paragangia, etc. Jason likes the Idea of Harris staying center. Harris wants Jason to declare himself publicly as Desmond Harris’s son. Jason is willing to go open the wall with Harris, privately, but not willing to declare himself Paragan. He still refuses to be linked, even temporarily, he can’t see the reaction of the people, that Harris is only causing them to want to find Desmond’s son more by being regent. His certain knowledge that Jason lives is picked up by the community mind. the Marrion Jay Rhonda/Thearon, in desperation, tries to steal Harris’s implant and Jason’s Idenitity… Jason fights Thearon disguised as Rhonda and kills him to defend Harris, and ends up with Harris’s implant, and Paragangia knows the heir of Paragan is found. Sylvia becomes an independent entity no longer controlled by Harris’s implant. Jason’s never been linked, so nobody knows him on link as Jason Scott-Harris. He introduces himself on the link as Paragan and the as the son of Desmond Harris, Jason meets Sen’tran for the first time. All many? of those who are fully controlled by Thearon die when Thearon dies. Even on other planets, ie DaraJeen. if Harris is center, what would happen to the community mind when Thearon removes Harris’s implant? Would Harris have been replaced as acting center before the encounter with Thearon? ….when Jason implants it in himself, he would become center, and this might be why Sen’tran arrives, because he knows where they are because he helped create Paragan’s secure room. Thus, Jason would have already made himself known to the whole empire? '' Darcy returns to his natural form and retires from protecting people from Thearon. His mission in life is completed, the world is finally safe from his father, Kaizen Rhoisoh custody battle might begin between Karlo and Darcy for Leon, son of Rhonda and Alexandreil???? he’s an adult so I’m not sure this makes sense Jonathan Is healed, given a control implant and returns to HomeStation, brought back by Sen’tran Quetzal and Darcy. Jason is recovering, Harris might sleep and dream and find out that Desmond is on the dream plan, learn what really happened. Jonathan would surely seek out Desmond in the dream plain as soon as he arrives, and would warn them not to interfer with the current political situation by making their presence known before the new government is established. Jason and Harris become Paragan, Quetzal and the firesnakes come to the station to create a dream plane, which is connected to the dream plane of D’zeron so they can communicate with their families there. [ending scene is Serai and Jason after the coronation Serai noticing that his eyes in waking are now the color they have always been in Dream…the color of Aissis coronation ritual is very similar to D’zeron ceremony in which they accepted Jason into the community and gave him a lineage and a job in book one '“book 5 Faith of our fathers” dynasty''' They open the wall, and Harris becomes a Latter-day saint. Jason and Serai go to HW and Rae. learns about the unchosen/chosen and receive the Paragangian scriptures. While they are away, the dream ghosts return, The truth about Alex and Jonathan revealed, Jonathan trades bodies with Desmond so Desmond can be with Gloria and Jonathan can be with Alex. Jason morns Jonathan and rejects Desmond. Harris agrees to marry Allissa as Chathalen’s brother. Harris marries Allissa, and they return on the Marrion Jay. Sen’tran dies, after transferring his memories to Allissa, conceiving a child with Jo, and committing Lenn to Marry her. Harris and Allissa returns. Emily is born. Jason accepts Desmond as his father. (time events in this part have changed and need to be solidified) most recent time line notes Time line, Homeworld and Jordan How many generations between Jason and Lynzee? what year was first contact? what year did Jordan go looking for Lonnie? What sort of things were they getting/doing learning with HomeWorld? Why were they being so careful to keep it secret? --25+ Lonnie’s Dad disappears / first contact with Aliens. HomeWorld -10 -- Lonnie disappears -8 —Jordan meets Suzanne 19 -7 --They marry, and learn about first contact with the Aliens HomeWorld People Looking for their planet of origin] Jordan’s sister born. 0 —First contact with Paragangia. Aliens go public, at Sen'tran's insistence. Earth Alliance forms, negotiated by Sen’tran and Jordan. 24 what I called "Earth Defence Service" formed--I want to rename that. Alliance Negotiators Agency? English becomes the galactic language. 0 --the planet Blue Destiny given to the earth. An exploration team goes out to learn about it right away Sr the Teraforming guy might be useful in this part of the story Young Nicodemus 18 and Gaia 20 began plans for their colony and start gathering people and supplies. Other people would go to learn about Paragangia, and would be welcomed. Earth Station Mexico spaceport begins to be built, not as a settlement just as a port. 5-- Jordan returns to KSU to become head of the Alien Studies program. retrotechnology rises as alien technology on earth rises. 10—Young Sherman Hawthorn goes as a Negotiator and researcher to Homeworld. [ Sh 20] 38, su 33 until this time HomeWorld did not welcome visitors. He gets special permission because the unchosen prophet speaks of him. should write a book about him, and the Chosen Prophet, and how she became a demon prophet, the person whose life she took to do this, etc. 12 –the Blue destiny colony goes out. Lynzee goes with them. She is the oldest member of the colony. need to determine what technology they would have and if they are basically retro-tech. Certainly they would include people from the departments of Alien studies and Retrotechnology. 18—the Christian extremist colony begins on Blue Destiny. 25 -- conflict begins between the two. 32 -- Sherman marries Emily’s mother. [sh 42 33—Christian Strauss born. Sherman born. J-62 43 abt 80? 35—Emily Born on homeworld 51—Emily meets Christian. Wikki visits. Leviathan formed. ly96, sh 59, J 78 Jordan is still the head of the department at this time. contact with Homeworld by Jordan is 7 years [according to Jason in file 4 before first contact with Paragangia. ] Sen'tran Timeline 0---born 400 years before Harris and Homestation 20 something, traveled with Kaizen 30 something, leaves Kaizen on planet Rhoisoh 100 something --Kiazen thought to have been murdered by his son killed Kaizen gone into hiding on Moonlight oasis